Piece of Days
by creatorofmyownaction
Summary: These are his days or hers or theirs. Well..'were' might be a better word. A present that's changing into a past.
1. ONE

**Each chapter might seem not connected to each other or disorder. But it's actually the point. **

**They're memories. And memories don't have to come in order. Each chapter represents a different memory. **

**They might be a beginning, a middle or an end of the story. You decide.

* * *

**

**ONE**

_Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there. ~ Otomo No Yakamochi_

The bed is cold.

He winced as the thought sneaked trough his mind; he was lying stoically in his king-sized bed, he hadn't felt well for sometime and had decided to lie down and get some rest.

The gray comforter was pulled up to his chest, protecting him from chilly air. But he felt fucking cold, especially around his chest.

The fluffy pillow underneath his head lulled him to sleep and his eye-lids were starting to drop.

She would be leaning against the headboard, propped up by pillows. Unlike him, she liked the feel of cool air and the comforter would be left untouched. She would hold a book on her lap, and her body would slightly turn to left.

The right side of the bed was always hers.

She would smile when he came into the room then crawled to the left side of the bed. The book would be marked by her finger as she bend down and kissed his forehead.

He would be blissfully peaceful and snuggled against her soft stomach as her left hand gently combed his hair while she continued to read.

Some other time, she'd close her book; clumsily slipped it off her hand and let the book fell to the ground beneath. She'd pulled to him to her embrace or she'd rest her head against his shoulder.

Then they'd fall asleep together.

Her scent and warmth'd swirled around, lulling him to sleep. Her soft and petite body against his. Peace was never so close.

His eyes snapped open and he frantically sat up, gasping. His chest tightened even more as he struggled for breath. His left hand curled on his shirt, grasping the fabric tightly. But there was no change, even as his other hand covered his left and pushed further to his chest.

He began to sob. Miserable tears fell free when his torso lowered until the knuckles touched his thighs.

Blurred by the water on his eyes, he turned his neck slightly to the right, facing the tidier gray comforter with unwrinkled pillow.

And empty white sheets.

He buried his head to his knees, curled up in bed. The faithful gray comforter was still wrapped to his body, reaching his waist. Not offering the warmth he'd once known nor the one he used to.

The bed was cold. And empty.

* * *

**A.N**

**There. It might be confusing, i admit. But soon, you will be able to piece the chapters together. **

**I've post this chapter before, but I decide to change the outline so it'll be a little bit interesting. :)  
**

**So...whaddaya think?**


	2. TWO

**TWO **

"I'm home!" He yelled, feeling somehow happy that hhis woman was home and from the smell of it, had cooked dinner.

"Hey, welcome home." She came into view, wearing a soft-indigo apron and her hair pulled up into messy bun.

"How was your day?" he asked as he followed her towards the kitchen.

"It's good. How's work?" She put plates of steaming dishes on the dining table, smiling at his obvious appreciation.

She learned how to cook for her sake and though she enjoyed it; she rarely volunteered to cook. She loved to cook for him though; she had this happiness whenever his eyes light up because of her cuisine.

"Aw! That's hot!" He had picked one small piece of still hot meat and his tongue was burned as the result.

"That's your own fault. Idiot."

He stared at her in mischief and without further ado, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

She pounded her fits into his back, "Hey! Put me down! I was joking!"

He did put her down –unceremoniously- onto the coach. Her breath escaped in a whoosh.

He ran his fingers on her side, under her shirt and soon she was squirming.

"Stop! It tickles, jerk!"

That only made him even more determined; she wasn't a ticklish person and yet she was hyper-sensitive for him, not only that made him felt good about himself, he loved to tease her.

Her breathless laughs filled the apartment and he found himself chuckled along. He then stopped and stared at the flushed-face woman beneath him. Her eyes were twinkling and lovely blush filled her cheeks.

His eyes softened at the scene. She was beautiful.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, that's a one happy moment! It's short, i know. But hey, it's memory! :D**

**About the name thing...well, the word 'Bella-Edward' will soon appear, but...it's up to which memory.  
**


	3. THREE

**THREE**

It was a bright day, but the wind calmed the sun's glare, creating a perfect day for a walk. Barefooted, a young woman with porcelain skin was walking on the side of the beach; her sandals were hanging on her fingertips while the other hand held her wide-straw hat so it wouldn't be blown away.

Near her, a young man with unruly hair was approaching the shore, carrying a surfing board. Surfing was one of his passions and today was a nice day to surf. When he swept the wet hair off his face, he saw a woman with yellowish summer dress slowly strolled passed him, well not really, she was ten meters away….But, he was enthralled by her yellowish summer dress, how it flew with the wind, how it accented her body shape. He couldn't see the face, but she surely must be a beautiful woman, judging by all those soft features.

A particularly hard gush of wind suddenly slashed the air, and the wave stormed the shore in response. The wet sand sunk under his weight and he cursed when his foot slipped further into the sand, effectively knocking him off balance. To add his already embarrassing fall, something slapped him flat on the face.

He groaned, rubbing his cheek. That stings! As he opened his eyes, he caught something white was still floating in the air, slowly descended to the water. He snatched it before it could reach the damp ground.

It was a hat.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

The yellow-dressed woman was running towards him, her face was no longer hidden and as she got closer, he could see her flushed face.

Her beautiful flushed face.

She stopped in front of him, bending down and offered her hand. Still in daze, he accepted the small hand and got up.

It was the beginning of everything.


End file.
